


柏舟搴流（14）片断

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	柏舟搴流（14）片断

王杰希回来时已是午夜，张新杰听到他在外面吩咐了一句“你们都去睡罢”，这才惊醒了。按着王杰希的指示，并没什么人来动过他，但柳非和袁柏清都熟知他的本事，知道单想关住他不大容易，毕竟还是反剪了他两腕缚在椅背上，大半天过去，拧着的肩臂早没了知觉，手腕上却动一动就磨出一阵蛰痛，加上一直维持这姿势无法入睡，滋味也颇不好受。

他没了眼镜，看什么都有个光影重叠的外廓，直到王杰希走到近前，仰头才看清惯常的那副淡漠表情。照说这才是他最熟悉的，但或者是因为光线的缘故，眼中忽然不受控制地映出这张面孔在情欲中沉浮的模样来，那昏暗房间中的一瞥竟如此深刻脑海，他自己也吓了一跳，稍微向后一仰，直起了上半身。

王杰希刚好伸手过去，见他一缩，却以为他是要躲开自己，便干脆手腕一沉，三指卡着他的下颌，强迫他抬着头与自己对视。“你应当知道我要问什么。”

影像虽然模糊，声音却清晰有棱，自上而下传来，压迫感更甚。张新杰屏住了呼吸。“能说的我已都说了。还有……我并非没对你说过假话。”

“什么时候开始的？”

“去年这时候。”

“我要是问你都跟谁有联系，你是不肯答的，对么？”王杰希的音调轻飘飘地扬起，声音里却殊无暖意。他松了手，走到张新杰身后去拿了件什么东西，“那，是为了什么？”

张新杰噎了一下，表情有了一瞬的茫然，最终摇了摇头道：“不知道。”

这却是句实话。要是他有多认可肖时钦那套说辞，其实顶多不过三四分而已，但一路鬼使神差地做下这些事，倒像是冥冥之中被什么牵着。他行事向来是要先理顺前因后果，这样没个条理全凭冲动做决定，连他自己都不信。

王杰希自然更加不信，听到“不知道”三字便轻笑了一声，贴近他耳侧语气放得格外温柔。“好好想想，便能想起来了。”手中一抖，一声破空的裂响，张新杰只觉得左肩到右肋一道锐痛闪过，毫没防备就叫出声来，原来是被皮鞭正面当胸抽了一记。这一下抽得极重，衬衫底下都隐隐洇出了血色，他硬将后半截的声音咽了回去，紧咬着下唇偏开了脸。

他跟着王杰希也有些时日，诸般教人开口的手段也见识过不少，知道这不过是个皮毛罢了。反正也豁了出去，干脆半闭着眼不再开口，硬挨了十好几下，新伤叠在旧伤上面更痛得全身都颤着，嘴唇也咬出了血，一口铁锈般的腥味。

“疼么？”

嘴唇上忽然多了些又暖又软的触感，他微睁了眼，王杰希俯身靠得极近，几乎脸贴着脸，竟然是像接吻一般舔舐着他唇上的血渍，温软的舌尖扫过唇缝时的一点微痒，却居然比身上火辣辣的疼痛还要鲜明许多。

这似吻非吻的轻触既没深入，也没持续太久，只留了点浅浅的血腥味，王杰希直起身子后抬手擦了擦嘴角。他唇色向来浅淡，这时候稍许沾了点血色，便艳得让人移不开视线，偏偏脸上神色仍是无动于衷的冰冷。他低头看了一眼，张新杰那件浅色衬衫上横七竖八的都是殷红的血杠，肩头和肋下的布料都抽破的几处，似是露出点不忍之色，伸手解了他两颗襟扣，动作小心得很，但探进手去却是毫没留力地在伤口上面一捻一划，这一下痛得钻心彻骨，张新杰再忍不住，颤着嗓音惨叫出声。

“看来还是疼的。”

王杰希抽回了手，不咸不淡地说了一句，就又俯身去舔他肩颈相交处的一道伤口，这次却极尽温存，舌尖若即若离地掠过创面，在颈侧薄而敏感的肌肤上勾起来一吮，竟有几分带着调情意味。张新杰对他钟情已久，要说从没肖想过这般旖旎场面那是自欺欺人，此刻这场景虽然着实超出想象太远，呼吸却也不受控制地急促起来。

“新杰还是跟少年时候没什么分别。”王杰希慢条斯理地又解了他两颗襟扣，接着便像是耐心耗尽似地用力一扯，将衬衫拉到他臂弯。布料在身上道道伤口上勒过去又是一阵剧痛，张新杰低低地抽了口气，却忽然感到王杰希捏在他肩上的手指骤然收紧，硬扳着他朝向了那盏昏黄灯光。

他也下意识地低头一看，灯光虽暗，但交错的血痕之间，零星几点颜色发暗的印迹格外清晰醒目，正是先前国庆时那一晚情事留下的。

他长长呼出一口气来，知道这事无论如何再也说不清楚，也就坦荡地迎着王杰希的目光看回去，轻声道：“如你所想。”

他这表情落在王杰希眼里，带着三分执拗三分决绝，另三分却像是某种说不出的渴求。王杰希上下打量他两眼，忽而笑了起来，伸手端起他的下颌。

“还是我先前想错了，看这样子你倒是食髓知味难以割舍。”王杰希直起上身，手指上加了几分力，强迫他微微张嘴，食指便探进他唇间去，“这几年韩文清都教了你些什么，也让我见识一下。”

张新杰垂下了眼睑，睫毛的阴影都落在两颊上，显得底下肌肤尤为缺乏血色。他张口含住了那根手指，舌尖沿着指侧直滑进指缝里，一边用舌面摩擦指腹，一边吞咽着挤压指尖。他其实也从来没这种经验，但食指长度有限，够不到喉口；又只细细一根，他做起来倒像是游刃有余的样子。

“这个大约远远不够罢。”王杰希被他含着手指在指缝间划弄几下，小腹下面已有几分发热，当下抽回了手指，抚上他脑后将他按向自己胯下，预着他要挣扎，所以手上用了相当力气死死压住，掌心里只觉得他两肩都抖得厉害，不知因为疼痛还是屈辱。但他也只略挣着抬头看了一眼，便顺从地低下头去，用舌尖挑开裆下几颗暗扣，就隔着里层的布料一起含进口中，不多会儿就舔弄得里外湿透，他咬着最后那点遮挡往下一扯，已然完全挺立起来的那根东西便弹在他脸上，他稍停了片刻，又整根含进去往咽喉深处吞咽，这次不比手指的长短粗细，喉头被顶得几乎没法呼吸，却还是没能完全吞进去，低垂的睫毛上都泛起了泪光。

王杰希本来是存着心要羞辱他，但看他这般顺从的样子，心底却也没有多少快意，只按着他的后脑迫着他越吞越深，就卡在喉口最紧的位置来回抽送，看他脸上一片潮红，两腿下意识地并紧摩擦，果然也是情动难耐，裆下撑起一片，沁出一小块湿痕。

“真是长进了。”王杰希抬腿分开他的膝盖，声音虽有些发紧，却仍是冷的，“只嘴里含着，底下就能湿成这样。”

张新杰似是轻轻呜咽了一声，双眼闭得更紧，像是抽泣，却发不出半点声音，只有喉口痉挛似地收缩着，王杰希掐着他下颌又重重顶送几下才退出去，抵在他眉心射了出来，粘稠白液顺着脸颊往下流，睫毛上滴得都是。

张新杰的两手仍被反剪着，虽然紧闭着双眼连对方神情也看不到，却也不难想象自己此刻的模样。过了片刻，便有一只手温柔地替他揩去脸上污物，反反复复擦干净了，又像是在描摹什么似的流连不去，那只手的指尖是冷的，掌心却烫得惊人，他正想勉力睁开眼睛，忽然觉得腕上一松，绳子被解了开去，整个人被拎起来往地上推去，他大半天没动过，又被如此折腾了半夜，肩臂腿脚都酸软得丝毫提不起劲力，这一下摔得极重，刚摸到旁边的矮桌想撑起身来，又被压着后颈重重按了下去，他胸腹之间全是伤口，上半身伏在矮桌上被桌面的木纹一磨，痛得浑身都发着颤；腰却被一条手臂捞住抬高，紧接着腰下一凉，裤子被褪到腿弯，堆在他跪着的两膝之下，后面已被两根手指硬生生侵入进去，没什么润滑地开拓起来。

这姿势屈辱已极，血也顺着大腿内侧直往下流，但王杰希从身后抱过来，毫不怜惜地贯穿他时，张新杰只觉得周身都被那种属于他的气息包裹着，清淡里又带着情事之中特有的郁烈，便再也不想挣扎，只想把什么都交给他算了；痛虽还是痛得撕心裂肺，心里却轻飘起来，倒像是什么渴慕已久的事情得偿所愿一般。

他昏昏沉沉地被摆弄着，最后只听到王杰希说了句“早知道当年就该先……”还没听清后面半句，便眼前一黑，向着无意识的深渊里直直坠了下去。


End file.
